


贫穷贵公子

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Teen Brocedes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: “噢爸爸！我绝对不是一时热血！我知道自己想做什么！”男孩继续反驳，“为什么不给我一个机会呢？”Keke沉默了一会儿。“好吧，”他终于松口，“如你所愿。如果你能在Toto的手下坚持一个月，我就放你去实现‘梦想’”。





	

汗顺着额角流了下来。Nico随手一抹，突然想起来刚才用手碰了汽油，忍不住撇嘴。好了，现在自己也成了花脸了。  
正值中午，室外太阳火烤似的，修理间也闷得人汗流浃背。汗味混合着汽油味和橡胶味刺激着Nico可怜的鼻子，但他仍像什么都闻不到一样咬着牙和眼前的螺丝较着劲。

时间倒回到4个小时之前。  
“爸爸，你不能这样否定我的梦想！”Nico痛苦地喊着。  
“我想你还不懂什么是真正的梦想。你只是被几次所谓的胜利冲昏了头。真正的车手可不是你一时热血就能当的。”  
“噢爸爸！我绝对不是一时热血！我知道自己想做什么！”男孩继续反驳，“为什么不给我一个机会呢？”  
Keke沉默了一会儿。  
“好吧，”他终于松口，“如你所愿。如果你能在Toto的手下坚持一个月，我就放你去实现‘梦想’”。他摆摆手制止了Nico即将脱口的欢呼。“但如果你坚持不下来，就乖乖回来上学，以后也不准在我面前提‘车手’这两个字。知道了吗？”  
“知道了爸爸！”Nico被突如其来的幸福砸昏了头。他想欢呼！他想大喊！他想拥抱视线里的每一个人！  
“爸爸，谢谢你！”他扑上了Keke，紧紧抱着他。  
这位父亲叹了口气，伸手回抱了自己的儿子。

随后Nico就出现在了这里--全球最大的汽车配件供应商Auto Zone旗下最大的汽车维修中心。  
作为Auto Zone掌门人的Keke rosberg一心想让自己的儿子放弃那不切实际的车手梦想，于是干脆将他“下放”到最基层，想让这从小娇生惯养的臭小子吃几天苦，最后哭着回来乖乖子承父业。  
然而Nico完全没想这么多。一想到自己离能够自由地赛车只有一个月的时间，他的心就飞到了赛道上。  
只有一个月，他一定能坚持，Nico对自己说道。

看着站在自己面前一脸乖巧的Nico，Toto强忍住扶额的冲动，内心连连哀嚎。  
让小公主来他这里历练，这真的不是老板在考验他吗？Toto想起之前老rosberg的嘱托：“把最苦最累的活都扔给他干，让他知难而退就行了。”天哪！他只想好好完成每天的工作，然后回家睡觉而已，他真的不想参与到这对父子的斗争中来啊！  
不过Nico完全没意识到自己给眼前的人造成了多大的困扰，他努力表现得态度端正：“Wolf先生，请问我现在该干什么呢？”  
被Nico一问终于回神的Toto上下打量了他，犹豫了会儿说道：“......那边有辆车的引擎出了些问题，你先把它修好。”  
“好的，先生。”Nico四指并拢，俏皮地敬了个童子军礼，转身离开了。  
Toto看着男孩掩饰不住的轻快脚步，忍不住感叹了一句：“年轻人啊！”

这就是Nico和眼前坏得毫无头绪的引擎扭作一团的原因。  
“啊......”改刀的手柄由于握得过久已经带上了不可忽视的热度，烘烤着Nico的手心。Nico终于放下了手中的改刀，屈服在这似乎根本无解的难题之下。

“好了，现在是休息时间，大家吃饭去吧。”  
领班话语刚落，修理间的工作人员就跑了七七八八。作为职场菜鸟的Nico也只好暂时放下手中的烂摊子，跟着大部队出去吃饭了。  
维修中心对面有一家快餐店，味美价廉，因而Auto Zone的员工们大多很喜欢到这儿来就餐。Nico自然也来到了这里。虽说是标准的富二代，但Nico和他那堆朋友出门的时候也没少吃这些平民的垃圾食品。老实说，他还有些喜欢。  
这个时间点来就餐的人很多，本来不大的店面早就坐满了人。无奈，Nico让服务生打包了自己的两个金枪鱼三明治和冰可乐，准备回修理间找个角落解决。令人尴尬的是，他突然发现自己没带现金。  
是的，平时几乎从不用自己付账的Nico根本用不着随身带现金，他唯一需要的就是一张没有限额的金卡，而这张卡刚刚被他的父亲以“历练”为由冻结了。  
正在他掏不出钱准备饿肚子的时候，身后突然伸出了一只手。那只手还拿着一张10欧元的纸币。  
意识过来的Nico连忙接过那张纸币付了帐，避免了服务生的白眼。  
“太感谢你了。你叫什么？我明天一定还给你。”Nico拿着牛皮纸袋站在队伍旁，感激地看着正在点单的好心人。  
Nico这才有机会好好看这位好心人--他是一个身形瘦长的黑人男孩，个子跟自己差不多高，但从裸露在外的手臂就能看出他身上的肌肉比自己结实多了。他绝对是黑人中算得上英俊的那一类型，虽然还有些稚气，但无论是那双会发光的大眼睛，还是挺直的鼻梁，都让人忍不住多看两眼。  
“Lewis，Lewis Hamilton。”对方趁着排队拿食物的时候回了他。  
Nico愣了一会儿才反应过来这是他的名字。“哦Lewis，我叫Nico......Nico Renner，你可以叫我Nico。”好险，他差点说出自己的真名。作为Auto Zone的员工，Lewis一定知道自己老板的姓，到时候解释起自己的身份可就麻烦了。  
Nico下意识的不想让别人知道自己的身份，他不想被别人区别对待。  
Lewis点点头，表示知道了。  
“不用谢。要一起吃饭吗？”Lewis看向他。  
“好的！”Nico有些兴奋，他忽然很期待这份友谊。

TBC


End file.
